piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul
.]] The soul, in many mythological, religious, philosophical, and psychological traditions, was the incorporeal and, in many conceptions, immortal essence of a person, living thing, or object. According to some religions (including the Abrahamic religions in most of their forms), souls—or at least immortal souls capable of union with the divine—belonged only to human beings. History devours the soul of Bo Beck.]] When the sea goddess Calypso fell in love with a sailor named Davy Jones, she gave him a ship, the Flying Dutchman, to ferry the souls of those who died at sea to afterlife.Story of Davy Jones and Calypso Many years later, during the Age of Piracy, when the Flying Dutchman became an infamous ghost ship, many believed that its timbers were cut out from the bodies and souls of doomed seamen.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm In the 1710s, when the EITC captain Jack Sparrow sank with his ship, the Wicked Wench, he sold his soul to Jones, who raised his ship from the bottom of the sea.The Price of Freedom Some time later, after Jack Sparrow became the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, the infamous pirate captain Jolly Roger tried to steal his Piece of Eight in a poker match. When Roger failed and shot his partner in crime, the voodoo witch doctor Amo Dorsi, Dorsi cursed Roger with his last breath, turning him into the undead, soul-devouring creature.Pirates of the Caribbean Online 's victims attack Hector Barbossa's cursed crew.]] After their mutiny on the Black Pearl, Hector Barbossa's crew fell under the Curse of the Aztec Gold, and began a quest to lift the curse. At some point in their pursuit, Barbossa's crew discovered a young castaway who claimed to be Juan Ponce de León, the conquistador who searched for the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa believed his tale and set forth for the Fountain, only to discover the young man's tale to be false. He was actually Palaimon, a demonic Greek god who fed on sailor's souls. Palaimon then summoned his army of souls and Barbossa's men were unable to hurt them, but Barbossa managed to defeat Palaimon by forcing him to fall into the sea.Six Sea Shanties: Strangers Bearing Gifts In the late 1720s, when Davy Jones came for Jack Sparrow's debt, Jack attempted to give Jones Will Turner's soul, but ended up having to collect 99 more souls for Jones.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest During the War Against Piracy, when the Motley crew, led by Hector Barbossa, came to Davy Jones' Locker to save the Jack and the Black Pearl, Pintel and Ragetti saw dozens of lost souls in the endless seas of Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End In 1750, during the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Angelica wanted to find the legendary Fountain to save the soul of her father, the infamous pirate Blackbeard, though the missionary Philip Swift believed that Blackbeard's soul was beyond saving.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Behind the scenes *In Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, there is an area referred to as a "graveyard of lost souls".Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies *Screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio originally conceived of Davy Jones and his crew as ghostlike creatures. Determined to come up with never-before-seen fantastical characters, director Gore Verbinski wanted them to be more specifically of the sea, with gravity and weight, as if the souls of shipwrecked sailors had fused with the detritus of the ocean floor.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, pg.165 *One area on Raven's Cove in Pirates of the Caribbean Online is known as the Cave of Lost Souls. *In Tim Powers' novel On Stranger Tides, which served as the basis for the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides|fourth Pirates film]], practitioners of voodoo like Blackbeard are able to transfer their soul from one body to another. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (game)'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Six Sea Shanties: Strangers Bearing Gifts'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Guardians of Windward Cove'' *''Banshee's Boon'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies'' External links * Notes and references Category:Life and death